


College au

by infienight



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infienight/pseuds/infienight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke go to college bc I heard you like Sourin! I tried going for childhood but that didn't work out, instead this one did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).



 


End file.
